


night in

by MediocrityAtItsFinest



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, OTP Feels, Reid, Sexy, Smut, Spence - Freeform, Spencer Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocrityAtItsFinest/pseuds/MediocrityAtItsFinest
Summary: based on the otp prompt "imagine that person A of your OTP is for some reason unable to have sex for a while and so naturally has decided to strut around the house in the most outrageously sexy outfits imaginable for the duration of that time. imagine person B suffering. relish it.",, fluff kindawarning: this is really short!





	night in

_**" imagine that person A of your OTP is for some reason unable to have sex for a while and so naturally has decided to strut around the house in the most outrageously sexy outfits imaginable for the duration of that time. imagine person B suffering. relish it."** _

 

 

you threw your keys down on the table, walking into your's and spence's stuffy, cheap apartment.

 

"i'm home!" you announced to mainly spence but your cat ran up to you and nuzzled its head against your leg.

 

spence ran out of the bedroom immediately asking me if everything went alright at the doctors. you see, you were having these horrible cramps long after your period ended so you went to the gynecologist. 

 

"they told me i can't have sex for a week and a half," you laughed, still not believing it.

 

"that's okay, i just want you to be alright," spence said, grabbing your hand. you kissed him on the lips and announced that you're gonna get ready for bed. you jumped in the shower, trying to relax as much as you could.

 

"i'm coming in to brush my teeth!"

 

"okay, baby!"

 

he came in and started brushing his teeth. he caught of glimpse of you in the reflection of the mirror through the see-through glass of the shower. you caught him staring at the water droplets dripping down your body. you smirked and decided to tease him. you opened the door to the shower.

 

"join me?" you asked.

 

"you're doing that on purpose." he replied, rolling his eyes.

 

you rubbed my boobs with soap. "doing what on purpose?"

 

he spat out his toothpaste and walked out, disappointing that you were giggling at him. after you finished showering you slid in bed, in just a baggy t-shirt and panties. "i love you, goodnight."

 

"goodnight, love you,"

 

too bad this wouldn't be ending today.

 

 

 

you woke up groggily to spence's phone ringing.

 

"hey, love, i have to go," he said softly.

 

your eyes lit up at this golden opportunity. you threw off the comforter to reveal your bare legs.

 

"you  _have_ to leave?" you questioned, looking at him with puppy eyes.

 

he walked over to your side of the bed bending down to give you a kiss goodbye so you pulled him on top of you and wrapped your legs around him, digging your hands into his soft hair.

 

"i have to go, we have a case," he chucked, stroking your naked legs.

 

you frowned as he walked out the door, with his now messed up hair.

 

at around 9pm you got a text from spence saying that he was on his way back. "already?" you thought to yourself. you sprung up from the couch to put on some thin lingerie for when reid comes home, making the decision that you would try to tease him for the next week and a half. you got in the sexiest position possible, which was the "paint me like one of your french girls" pose (not that sexy but neither are you!) you heard the front door unlocking and opening. spence walked in, looked at you and immediately sighed.

 

"come here, doctor reid." you purred seductively.

 

"you're an idiot," he chuckled, obviously trying to hide the fact that he liked it. you got up and stood next to him while he looked in the fridge, putting your arm around his waist. you tapped gently to an imaginary tune playing in your head. you started kissing his neck, having to be on your toes to even reach him. he didn't respond to you at all, trying to ignore every single touch.

 

while continuing to kiss his neck, you laughed "you know i was kidding about the can't have sex thing, right."

 

his demeanor completely changed when you said this. he paused for and second while you looked at the confused look on his face. "the doctor just gave me prescription medicine," you tried to finish your sentence in the midst of your laughter.

 

he looked at you with his mouth suspended in disbelief. he immediately picked you up, kicked the fridge closed then carried you to your bed, dropping you in the middle and getting something in his nightstand. you tried to breathe in between your laughs, failing completely.

**Author's Note:**

> comment requests! no guarantee i'll write them tho lol


End file.
